


a pretty piece of flesh

by mathilda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, really this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathilda/pseuds/mathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you mean bestiality." Those words had echoed in his mind long after he'd spoken them. Any embarrassment he should have felt was instead replaced by a quiet curiosity and increasingly wet dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, written late at night after listening to Howl by Florence + the Machine and jumping back onto the Scallison wagon. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or two but I'm still learning my style.

_"I think you mean bestiality."_

Those words had echoed in his mind long after he'd spoken them. Any embarrassment he should have felt was instead replaced by a quiet curiosity and increasingly wet dreams. Would Allison be repulsed by the idea? Stiles had told him that she had made a similar assumption about his meaning and had merely laughed, blushing, but if Scott were to come to her all fur and fangs would she refuse him or...? An image flashed in his mind of Allison pressed flush against a wall of the janitor’s closet with her panties in shreds on the floor. Scott behind her gripping her hips as he thrusts aggressively into her, his pants barely pushed down enough in his eagerness to be inside her.  Allison gasping a desperate “uhh” with each thrust while Scott’s knees, hooked on the inside of her own, kept her legs spread wide for him.

 _Fuck_. Scott slipped his right hand under his blanket and gripped his hard cock tightly, just as Allison did during their brief trysts. He began to tug as he thought of her wet heat wrapped around him. Perhaps she’d accept this part of him, too, as she had accepted so much else about him. Perhaps she was lying in her own bed with her slim fingers working at her clit while thinking of him rutting into her on all fours.

Scott came with a moan. _Tomorrow_ , he thought. Allison was the more sexually experienced in their relationship and had always encouraged Scott to communicate his desires to her. Though his gut twisted nervously, he decided. _Tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter 2

"And the two of you, I don't even wanna know what's going on in your heads!"

 _You really don't, Stiles_. Allison tugged her underwear down further to give her fingers more room. Her legs were bent and open before her as she pumped two fingers inside herself; she palmed a breast with her other hand. She and Scott hadn’t been able to have more than an hour together in what felt like months and it was beginning to get to her. She slowly added a third finger and gasped as she stretched herself, her muscles clenching around the intrusion.

She’d taken to leaving the window open during these times to encourage Scott should he be lurking nearby. The idea of him discovering her like this was thrilling. _Oh God_. Her hips bucked and she withdrew her fingers easily, her pussy slick with arousal. She imagined what might happen if he did come to visit her, if he found her spread open and vulnerable to anyone who climbed through that window. Her wetness grew as she thought of him so overcome by the sight of her that he shifted, growling his need to fuck her.

Scott loved to bury his head between her legs and inhale deeply. She would always grasp him by his hair and drag him closer to her as he clutched her thighs and licked into her. Scott would lock her calves behind his head and grab her hips firmly, tightly, and encourage her to buck against him. Would he do so then or were those the desires of a man and not a wolf? She considered him pressing his snout into her wetness and the image made her moan with want.

Or perhaps it would be more primal than that, perhaps he would drag her down the bed to him by her thighs, forceful but not violent. Perhaps he would tease at her clit to make her wetter for him as he freed his cock with the other hand, before pinning her body with his own and unceremoniously thrusting into her. Perhaps her cries would arouse him further, the sounds of his mate enjoying the feel of him inside her, taking her so forcefully, and he would fuck her hard and deep at an inhuman speed. Though she was the more sexually experienced of the two, she had less control and would buck wildly the closer she got to release, her legs clamping around his hips. Would he allow that or would he use his strength to keep her knees pinned down, exposing her to him entirely? _Fuck fuck fuck_.

Allison attacked her clit as she imaged Scott coming, his hips slamming against hers, his cum spilling out of him. She wondered how he would react if he knew she wanted to feel him come inside of her, no barrier, just him pulsing hot into her? Would he want that too?

Allison came with a shout, her body writhing as she bit her lip to quiet herself. As the tremors began to subside Allison made a decision. Tomorrow. She would drag Scott into the supply closet and tell him exactly what she wanted him to do to her.

Tomorrow.


End file.
